Hotel Transylvania New family and New love
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: With Mavis pregnant what else can happen in this seaqule and yes I have just watch this movie on October 26th I want to do it for fans.
1. Mavis pregnant?

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

After Mavis and Johnny got married Mavis got sick and she had to tell her father this so her dad came in the door.

"Mavis honey are you a wake?" said Dracula Mavis turned around and said "dad there's something I had to tell you after I told Johnny".

"What is it sweetheart you're an adult now and you can tell daddy if you feel like it" said Dracula.

"Dad" Mavis said "I'm pregnant and you're going to be a grand father very soon".

"That's great honey" said Dracula "you're going to be a mommy very soon just like your mommy before she died".

Mavis said "really you're not upset or angry?".

Dracula said "Mavis honey why will I be upset or angry at you I so proud of you you're having your first baby its growing so how far are you with pregnancy?"

Mavis said "9 weeks and that's what the doctor Ellie the dragon said".

"And I'm so happy for you Mavis" said Dracula "wait till I tell everyone we'll have a baby shower in a few months".

"Ok dad" said Mavis "don't push it too hard I'm warning you might be going a bit too far but well its your idea so I'm ok with that".

Her dad said "I hope it looks like you and has your eyes".

Mavis said "yes I hope so too".

But dad what if the evil sea dragon comes for me?

Dracula said "well honey I will have to stop him before he comes for you or your baby but I'll protect you and your baby needs you now and I don't want you to get hurt or the baby".

Mavis put her hand on her stomach and said to her baby "sweetheart I'm your mommy and I will not let anything happen to you I will always protect you and you are my angel I hope you look just like me when your in the world".

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The evil sea dragon fight 1

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

* * *

2 months later

Mavis was having cravings and her stomach was getting bigger and Johnny was a half human vampire Raven and Mavis was a half human vampire bat and Mavis asked Johnny if their baby will have a bat transfromsion or just a human.

Johnny said "if it is a boy we will name him Edward and I hope he'll be a human and he will save anyone in danger".

"But SJohnny" said Mavis "what if it is a girl?"

Johnny said "then we'll name her...oh no I lost the name I picked for her".

Mavis said "that's ok Johnny I'll find the right name for a girl".

Just as Mavis walked in the pool the big evil sea dragon came out od the pool and saw dracula's daughter Mavis yelled "HELP!" then Murry wayne and Dracula heard Mavis cried for help so they throw the heavey stuff at the evil sea dragon and he was mad.

Dracula said "don't you dare trying to hurt my pregnant daughter and if I see you here again I'll kill you".

The evil sea dragon got so afraid he ran away and luckly Mavis was safe Johnny woke up from his nap in shocked and yelled "WHAT WAS ALL THAT RACKET I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" but then he stoped yelling and saw his wife.

"MAVIS!" yelled Johnny "are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine and so is the baby" Mavis took Johnny's hand and place it on her tummy and felt a kick inside of her "that was close" said Jhonny "I was getting worried about our baby too but I glad it's safe".

* * *

1 week later

Dracula was taking Mavis to the doctor to see if his grandchild is a boy or a girl Shaggy and Murry went with them too.

The dragon Ellie put jelly on Mavis's stomach and she was ready to see her baby and Mavis said to her dad "I hope it's a girl".

When the dragon Ellie was done she said "Mavis your baby is a girl".

"YES!" yelled Murry "we're having a baby girl and I wonder what she'll look like?"

"I don't know we'll see when its born" said Johnny "but Mavis I'm so happy for you you're having a girl" and they both kissed eachother.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Mavis and Jhonny hearing their baby

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

2 more months went by and Mavis was 5 months pregnant with her daughter growing inside of her and Johnny became a very good hunter and he didn't need Dracula's help anymore.

But in Mavis's 5 month of pregnancy she was hungry all the time because of her baby.

And she was waiting for Johnny to come back with blood and her baby did not drink blood from Mavis and that was a good thing and her baby was kicking as if she was saying mama feed me.

Mavis put her hand on her stomach and said "hold on sweetheart your dad will be back soon with some blood" but her baby still kicked inside.

Then Johnny came back with blood for his wife Mavis said "hi Johnny why were you yelling at me this morning?"

Johnny said "sorry I was angry with you the morning its just I don't like waking up at 6:30pm in the night and I got blood for you honey".

Mavis said "that's ok I understand that" then Johnny said "did you hear that?".

"Hear what Johnny?" said Mavis as she drinked all the blood.

Johnny said "I fought I heard our baby" and he put his hand on Mavis's stomach and her baby started Kicking at Johnny's hand.

Mavis said "you heard our baby?".

"Yes Mavis" said Johnny "I heard our daughter kicking and she likes my vocie" Mavis put her hand on her stomach and felt her baby kicking "she likes my vocie as well" said Mavis.

Johnny looked up at Mavis and said "honey I fought she looks like me but she's not she like you Mavis" Mavis and Johnny kept hearing their daughter kicking.

"So Mavis" said Johnny "do you have a name yet?"

Mavis said "I found a great name for our daughter and I want this to be a surprise for everyone but I can tell you but don't tell my dad ok".

Johnny agree with Mavis and she said "the name I picked was Raven and I hope she's a half human vampire and I hope she will have my transformstion of a bat like me" Johnny said "I was thinking that too Mavis".

Mavis said "now Johnny promise me that you'll not tell anyone".

"I promise until our baby is born" said Johnny.

And Mavis and Johnny still having fun hearing the baby until the day was done.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Frank and Murry leaving the hotel

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

Mavis was now 7 months pregnant and everything was ready for her new baby Johnny and Dracula was making a playground for his new baby that Mavis was carrying and he want to show Mavis the new playground when he was done and finally it was done.

Johnny cover Mavis's eyes so she doesn't see the playground until they got their.

Mavis said "Johnny can I look now?"

Johnny said "easy honey me and Dracula plan this so don't freak out the baby".

Mavis said "the baby is fine its the freak out daddy and grand father I'm worring about".

"No peeking Mavis" said Dracula as he helped Johnny get to the playground.

Then Dracula said "ok honey you can look now its a playground for the new baby".

"Wow" said Mavis as she looked every where "its amazing Johnny and dad" until Mavis heard clins of the the ice moble it was beautful.

Johnny said "I made this my self our family its still working good few rough edges here and there".

Mavis said "I don't belive it your trying to baby proof everything don't you think that you're sounding like a father rooster a little bit?"

Johnny said "baby proof everything and am I being a father rooster get out of here that's silly Mavis".

Mavis said "Jonny this is the world our baby going to grow up in you can't change that".

Shaggy said "yes I can I'm the human on earth".

Mavis said "ok Johnny I can't wait to see we handle the teen and adult years".

* * *

2 days later

Johnny said "hey Frank you missed the surprise 2 days ago".

Frank said "ok Johnny I'll check it out later".

Mavis said "Johnny I think there's something wrong with Frank maybe you should go talk to him".

Johnny said "guys don't talk about our problems we hit eachother anywhere".

"That's stupid" said Mavis

"To a girl to a guy I wonder whats going on with Frank" said Johnny.

Shaggy came up to Frank and hit him on the arm.

Ow! said Frank what did you do that for?

Johnny said "Frank Mavis wanted to know if you are ok".

Frank said "my family is calling from the sky and I'm going home to where they are and having a baby is cool and I'm happy for you Johnny but that's your adventure not mine".

"So Frank you don't want to be around my kid?" asked Johnny.

"No" said Frank "its time for me to go home to where my family is".

Johnny walked back to Mavis and said "thats why guys don't talk to guys".

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mavis

"Frank is leaving" said Johnny.

Murry said "this is our best time of ou lives we're having a baby!".

"No Murry" said Frank "Johnny and Mavis are having a baby and look things have change Johnny has other things in mind now face it Murry we had a great time but now its time we be apart".

"So its just the two of us?" asked Murry.

Frank said "no Murry its not the two of us we need to go back to where our family is now".

Murry said "maybe I should go back to finding my wife and Murry walked back to his family".

"Bye Murry" said Frank as they both leave Hotel Transylvania.

END OF CHAPTER 4 oooooooooohhhhhhhh sad part there so chapter 5 will be up soon


	5. The evil sea dragon's death

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

After 2 weeks when Frank and Murry left the hotel to get back with their families Mavis was almost 8 months pregnant but her pregnancy was 7 months it was Augst and everyone in Hotel Transylvania was sad on the day Murry and Frank leave them behind to get back with their families.

In Mavis's room she was watching her favrotie movie the Lorax and she laughed when the Once-ler said "end of story" and makes a silly nosie.

Then she went down stairs and saw the front hall was a mess "WHAT A MESS!" shouted Mavis Dracula said "oh sorry honey I forgot to clen this mess up two zombies came over to play and I'll clean up fast".

* * *

After cleaning up the mess

"You see Mavis I can clean up fast and you're not aloud to get stress wihle your pregnant its not good for the baby" said Dracula.

"Sorry dad I'm just so excited that I'm having a baby and..."

"I know honey its hard to stay out of stress can be hard I know your mother was stress once wihle she was pregnant with you but I only see you stress withle pregnant once and Mavis try not get stress ok" said Dracula.

"Ok dad" said Mavis I'll try.

"And dad I'm going to the movies with Johnny for 2 hours at night and we're seeing Ice Age 4 at the movies so I will be fine" said Mavis.

"Mavis if anything happens there call me and I see what's wrong" said Dracula.

* * *

1 week later

Mavis was 8 months pregnant and she is glad because her baby will be out very soon and Shaggy was afraid of Mavis going into labour and the dragon Ellie will be deilvering Mavis's baby.

Its was almost October and Johnny got all the Halloween stuff up and everyone helped too.

Mavis was sleeping in her room until the evil sea dragon came out of the window "HELP!"

When Dracula and Shaggy heard Mavis yelling for help they both qiuckly when to Mavis's room and it was the evil sea dragon Dracula yelled at the sea dragon "YOU DO NOT GO AFTER MY PREGANANT DAUGHTER AND NOW SHAGGY WILL KILL YOU!"

Johnny grabed a knife and stab it on the evil sea dragon's heart and Drcaula push the evil sea dragon down to the water and he throw a biggest rock and drown the evil sea dragon and the evil sea dragon was gone for good.

"MAVIS!" yelled Johnny "are you ok?"

Mavis said "I'm fine and the baby is safe".

Johnny said "that was scarer than last time but the evill sea dragon is gone forever so you don't need to worry about him anymore".

Mavis put Johnny's hand on her stomach and they both felt their baby kicking Dracula felt it too.

Johnny said "that was good the baby is not hurt or Mavis good thing they were not hurt".

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Planing

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

Mavis was still 8 months pregnant and she was doing great for the baby and she said to the wear wolf kids "do you guys want to go to pokecade with pokemon arcade games?".

"YAY!" yelled the wear wolf kids "no Mavis our kids" said Wanda.

"But they cand sleep in towmorrow" said Mavis.

"Oh will the dragons come to day I don't think so you have to be asleep in the day" said Wanda.

"I don't want to go either" said Dracula "dinner will make me just tearble I have not been their in a long time".

Mavis said "never mind let's just go out for dinner".

* * *

1 day later

Mavis and Dracula were looking at their scrapbook.

Dracula said "oh Mavis here you are with that monster kid what was his name again?".

Mavis said "that monster kid was Mercure Kuller" Dracula said "you know what Mavis I have not say this before but that was the uglest zombie" "dad" said Mavis Dracula added "he was look at it squash face and mean face just like the Squash from plants VS zombies".

"So dad I wonder what my baby is going to look like I will know every soon" said Mavis.

Dracula said "me too as long it doesn't look like Mercure".

"Oh dad it will not matter my daughter will be beautful" said Mavis.

Dracula said "she will be like you Mavis I hope she has your blue eyes".

Mavis said "oh I know that my"..."what?".

"What is it Mavis?" asked Dracula.

Mavis said "my baby dad she's kicking" Dracula put his hand on Mavis's stomach and he felt his grand daughter kicking "wow honey your baby will be due before Halloween and on October 17th we have a Halloween play its called Garfield's Halloween" said Dracula.

Mavis said "I hope I don't go into labour during the show dad".

"Yes honey I hope not too and you are in this play playing as Liz John's vet/girlfriend" said Dracula.

**END OF CHAPTER 6 so don't forget to review and tell me what might happen next**


	7. The birth of Mavis's baby

**disclaimer:**I do not own Hotel Transylvania they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Raven and the evil sea dragon (I change the story a bit to see I wish it will end this way).

Mavis was on her final month of pregnancy and her baby was due any time now it was the Garfield play was on now.

"So Liz" said Johnny "that's doctor to you" said Mavis Dracula was glad to see Mavis doing the roles as Liz.

* * *

At 7:00pm at night

Mavis was sound asleep until she woke up groaning at first she needed to go to the bathroom but she didn't feel that way she was feeling pains in her stomach.

"Ouch" said Mavis "whats wrong with me ow".

Just then Johnny was dreaming about him playing with his daughter

* * *

_In Johnny's dream_

_Good job Raven my daughter you caught a fish said Johnny and Mavis._

_Yes mommy daddy I did it said Raven._

* * *

In the real world

As Mavis felt another sharp pain she yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" and that woke up Johnny and Dracula that made him race to Mavis's room.

Once Dracula has got to Mavis's room he asked "Mavis what's wrong?"

Johnny was standing beside her and Dracula saw that her water has broken it was time.

"Oh god" said Mavis "get doctor Ellie now dad" Dracula got Ellie and Mavis was on her bed with Johnny and Dracula keeping Mavis calm and breathing.

"Ok Mavis relax" said Ellie "on the next contraction I want you to push ok" Mavis said "I can't it hurts so much".

"Just relax honey" said Dracula "you're doing fine ok" then Ellie said "ok Mavis the next contraction is coming so when I count to three I want you to push ok 1.2.3 PUSH!" yelled Ellie.

Mavis screamed in pain as she pushes the next one took 3 hours and it was 9:00pm in the night and Ellie said "ok Mavis push at the next contraction but just breathe".

Johnny said "you're doing great Mavis" NO I'M IN ALOT OF PAIN JOHNNY AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND NEXT TIME I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Mavis.

Johnny hated to see Mavis in pain Dracula looked at him and said "Johnny I know Mavis is having a rough time because of this pain she is now but she says these thing when she is in labour so all girls say stuff like that".

Ellie said "ok Mavis give me a big push on the next contraction and we might have the head out".

* * *

23 mins later

"Ok Mavis push now!" said Ellie Mavis srceamed in alot of pain "Ahhhhhhhh!" and then tears were comming out of Mavis's eyes.

"Ok let's see now" said Ellie and then she said "Mavis I see the head finally ok just a few more pushes and we shall have your baby out".

Then Mavis felt blood rushing out of her body. She was bleeding to death or so she thought Dracula saw blood coming out of Mavis Ellie said "oh my god their alot of bleeding so I'll get warm water to get blood out and I will freeze where the baby's head is crowning" Ellie freeze it and Mavis did not feel the freezing because of the pain she is in.

"Ok Mavis 2 more pushes and we shall have it out" said Ellie.

Mavis pushed until the sholuders were out "ok Mavis 1 more push ok sweet heart" said Johnny.

Mavis give 1 more push and the baby was out and she heard crying her baby's crying it was alive Dracula said good job Mavis you did it Mavis was happy that her baby was alive Johnny can't belive that he and Mavis are now a family.

Ellie said to Mavis and Johnny "Congratulations Mavis your baby girl is here and she's beautfu"l Mavis begin to cry when Ellie was all done being cleaned and dressed she wraped the baby in a pink blanket and Ellie hand it to Mavis.

Johnny saw that the baby was like Mavis and she had black lips just like Mavis then the baby girl opened her eyes they are blue like Mavis's eyes.

Dracula said "Mavis she has your eyes" Ellie asked "what's your baby's name?"

Mavis said "her name is now Raven" "great name" said Ellie now "I'll leave you Johnny and Dracula alone with your daughter now".

Dracula said "oh Raven she's prefcet as he holds his grand daughter" Mavis said "Johnny we did it we have a daughter I wanted a daughter oh Johnny look at Raven she looks like me oh my I'm glad she is here" Mavis was tried and said "dad I'm going to rest now".

"Ok Mavis" said Draculla "me and Johnny will look after your daughter wihle you rest and you can hold your daughter when you wake up" "Mavis" said Johnny "I love you" "I love you to Johnny" Mavis and they kissed each other before Mavis finally went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
